1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch apparatus and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, touch apparatuses such as smartphones and tablet computers are widely used in our daily lives.
A touch apparatus typically includes a touch component and a processing component. The touch component can receive a touch motion inputted by a user and transmit a corresponding signal to the processing component. The processing component can analyze the signal corresponding to the touch motion and perform control in response of the touch motion. The performance of the touch component is positively correlated to the power consumption rate of the touch component. For example, the higher the hardware sensor scan rate or the hardware sensor repeat time of the touch component, the higher the power consumption rate of the touch component. On the other hand, if a lower power consumption rate of the touch component is desired, a lower performance (e.g., hardware sensor scan rate or hardware sensor repeat time) of the touch component will result.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the problem of this trade-off between the performance and the power consumption rate of the touch component.